Naughty empire
by Leonas
Summary: In the world of wrestling it takes just one mistake to take you from the top of the hill to the bottom of the heap. This is a lesson that a great, beautiful, and strong pair of girls will learn the hard way.
1. A leap without faith

They say there is a thin line between good and evil. The tiniest of margin that separates right and wrong. Whoever said that wasn't a wrestler.

Makoto Aihara always prefered a different metaphor. She believed that being a face in wrestling was like walking a tightrope with no safety net and nothing to help you balance. As long as you walked that thin rope you were on the high road, your reputation was good, and the crowd loved you.

However with just one misstep you could fall from that rope to the unforgiving ground below. If your reputation survived that fall it was a long walk back to the beginning where you would have to climb an old rickety ladder back up and start again, and pray that you didn't fall twice.

Makoto liked that metaphor. Liked the idea and shared it with her friend, rival, and tag partner Aigle. Every night before her matches she would imagine the scene. The other faces and herself on their tightropes walking before the crowd. She could see most of them doing tricks and stunt whether it be by skirting the rules and playing a bit dirty, or by just playing it up for the crowd taking risks for their enjoyment.

She could really only point to three of the girls that played it safe up this high. Miss spencer, herself, and Aigle. They each focused in front of themselves and walked on. Sometimes waving and showing their appreciation to their fans, but never did anything fancy. They just let their paths be true. Makoto loved to watch it in her minds eye. At least until the day her foot slipped.

She had fouled for the first time in a match. She broke the rules. It hadn't been on purpose, and her opponent knew that and had tried to defend her. But the damage had been done.

She didn't fall from her rope but all of the sudden it was very very shaking and her balance was off. After that was just a downward spiral of mess ups and fouls. She was slowly losing the crowd even as her friends tried to console her. It seemed to be the harder she tried to stay true to her path the easier it was for her to mess up.

She tried to be strong through all this. Put on a brave face if as the crowd started booing her. Only one person ever saw her cry and that was Aigle. Her strong warrior of a friend who was always there to help support her. Well until recently… Aigle wasn't having that good of a time on the rope either. Makoto had tried to help her but… she recently took a break from wrestling to try and get her act together. She hadn't seen her friend the entire really missed her.

Not that the break she was on was helping any. All it did was cement the fact that she running away from a single choice she knew she had to make. Keep walking the tight rope or let herself fall.

She was leaning very heavily toward staying the course. She still had a few diehard fans, and her friends still supported her. Though the biggest reason was Aigle. Her friend was honorable and true. She wouldn't just give up. If she just stopped trying Aigle would be disappointed. Might stop seeing her. She didn't want that. Especially since she deep down wanted so much more from the mongolian wrestler.

However she would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted to take the plunge. She had always been the innocent tornado. The one that would throw you around and twist you up without ever truly meaning you arm. The little girl that didn't quite know what was going on and was a little shy. She never really took charge of anything and always went with the flow. The only time she ever took initiative was when Aigle was involved like when she first got into wrestling in order to challenge the one person to ever beat her. The only person to ever beat her still.

She wanted to change that. She no longer wanted to be the innocent one. She wanted to

show what she could do. To take charge and be more aggressive. She truly wanted that..

But to do it meant throwing away everything else about her. To wipe the slate clean forcefully. To turn her back on her friends and fans. On Aigle.

No if she successful in becoming someone better she could force Aigle to recognize her as the rival she was. To show her just how strong the olympic gold medal judoist could really be., No holding back. Then maybe she could make a move she had been stopping herself from doing since they first started their friendly rivalry.

She could see it in her mind's eye. Makoto took a breath, closed her eyes, and let herself fall from the rope straight into the waiting and welcoming embrace of the earth.

It hurt a lot less than she feared. In fact it felt pretty good.


	2. path best left untread

A warrior has two paths that they could tread in their lives. They are the path of strength, and the path of power.

The path of strength is the path of honor. Those walking it rely on their inner potential and train that potential to it's peak. Then they push that peak further. They follow a code and stick to it. They are warriors of valor and honor.

The path of strength is a truly dishonorable path. Those walking it use any and everything they can to reach their goals. They will throw away their ideals and honor in order to get a bit further on their path. They were warriors that brought suffering and pain.

Aigle had always been a follower of the path of strength. From all the way back with her family in mongolia all the way here in japan with the rumble roses. She believed in showing one's strength and never holding back. To push yourself against the strongest and win or lose hold you head up high. The fact that she rarely lost helped with that last one.

In fact the only one she ever lost to while in the Rumble Roses was Makoto Aihara. She was a worthy rival, a true friend, and an incredible tag team partner. They continually pushed each other to be better both by facing each other in competition and by encouraging each other in training. They had proven to be an inseparable pair. Until recently.

Recently Makoto had starting making mistakes in her matches. Started with a simple accent and spiraled down from there. Aigle watched as her friend started to lose her way and had done her best to guide her and keep her spirits soaring. However with each new mistake and foul it became harder and harder.

It became even more so when Aigle started fouling as well. It wasn't entirely her fault. Like with her friend they were accidents that the refs called her on. Makoto had tried to give her support but with the both of them messing up and having their spirits lowered…

Makoto left a week ago to go on a break. Aigle had thought about going with her. To take a break and spend time with her friend. A friend that she had been trying to guide down a path to being something more for sometime. However the innocent tornado was living up to her name. Aigle had thought that maybe if they went on a break together that they might get closer than ever before and together get through this mess. However she never asked thinking it was best if Makoto had time to herself. At least that's what she told herself.

With her friend gone Aigle had no one else to really turn to as the crowd slowly turned on her. With each foul Aigle found her chosen path becoming harder and harder to follower as it became fainter in her sight.

At many points in her life Aigle would come to a crossroad where she could choose between the paths of strength and power. She would always choose strength. Yet now as she stared at the newest crossroad she couldn't help but notice that the path of strength was uneven and hidden. Yet the path of strength was clear as a sunny day and was even and straight. The temptation to take the clear path was so strong.

Aigle was never one for giving up. She was raised to be strong and honorable. However she couldn't get past this hurdle and keep her honor if everyone else believed she had none. Every struggling step seemed to take her off her path. Was it even worth it to keep going? What would Makoto think?

Makoto would probably be disappointed. Makoto wouldn't give up so she shouldn't. Not if she wanted Makoto to stay with her.

But then again… many of those that treaded the path of power were mighty conquorers and emperors. They destroyed all that were before them. The great Khans from her own mongolia were huge examples of this. Maybe if she followed down the path of power she could truly conquer the roses and maybe just maybe make Makoto her own.

Did she really want that? Could her family still be proud of her? Could she stand herself if she followed the unhonorable path? Would Makoto be able to see her as a friend and possibly more? Would the young Japanese girl still want to be with her?

Did it honestly matter when she could take anything she wanted?

With a deep breathe Aigle turned to her new path and started down it. She already felt much better with her choice. Now just had to wait for her friend to come back so she tell her the good news and make a move she should have made a long time ago.


	3. empire rises

Makoto Aihara was excited.

Tonight was her first match since she took her break from wrestling. It was also the debut of her new look.

Gone was the her white competition gi and blue workout shorts. That was the outfit of the Innocent tornado. A young storm that had long since past.

In it's place was a much more enticing outfit.

On top was a black gi that she tied even looser than her white one leaving it almost completely open revealing her pink lacy bra. The tips of the sleeves were a blood red and on the back of it was a floating dragon waiting to strike, with a second dragon on the front of the gi rising from her right hip to her left shoulder. Underneath she wore a pair of pink panties to match the bra for all to see. She also wore blue eye-shadow and pink lipstick. Her hair was tied up with a rust red ribbon into a kind of bun. She also added a pair of martial arts gloves to add to her look. The only thing that stayed the same was her judo black belt, and even then she purposely tied it on crooked. It was an outfit that no longer even whispered Innocent and made her feel something she hadn't felt before.

Sexy.

Oh she was bound to turn several heads. Though she ultimately hoped to catch one person's attention more than anyone else. She couldn't help but giggle lightly and put a fingertip to her pink lips as she thought of Aigle and her hopes for the Mongolian wrestler. Even if her friend tried to reject her she would just have to break her. Judo tended to be such a bitter road, and she could use a nice warm body on such a cold journey.

Though there was always the chance that her friend would reject her and win in a fight between the two of them and leaving her behind. That bitter thought stopped her giggles and darkened her mood. That would not do, but it was a possibility.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her changing room door and it opening to reveal a member of the wrestling staff. The man was about to talk when he took in her looks and just stared at her wide-eyed and slack jawed.

Makoto glared at the man. Though on the inside she was smirking. It looked like her new wardrobe was already a success. Her glared did the trick as well as the man shook himself out of his stupor. He quickly told her the message he carried then scurried off as she continue to glare at him.

It would seem her first match back would not be a singles match. It would appear that the people upstairs wanted Her and Aigle to team up again in a tag-team match. It was probably done in the hope to boost their popularity up again.

Well that would make talking to Aigle easier since she now had an excuse to seek her out. Though it also meant that if things didn't go in her favor then everything would fall apart. That was not to be allowed to happen.

She took a breath and left her dressing room in search of her partner.

Aigle was very determined.

Tonight would be her first true steps on her new path. Her first steps as a conqueror. As well as the first night in her new outfit.

Gone was the traditional wrestling garb of her people and instead she wore a modified blue Mongolian dress made of fine silk and gold embroidery. While the sleeves and upper part of the dress were mostly traditionally, she had the chest area modified to show off her chest. She also got rid of the majority of the skirt allowing just enough of it to give her some modesty while showing off her powerful legs. It was just a shame that she couldn't get rid of the sleeves without losing her regal bearing. Though she did add slits to the sides of the skirt to show off more of her thighs and hips.

See also wore the traditional boots and hat of her people. Her face was painted white with some eye-shadow and lipstick to give her a royal and regal appearance.

A conqueror had to use every weapon in her arsenal. In this case her beauty would be used on the crowd as well as her opponents, and if everything went as planned, they would be most effective against one woman in particular.

The smallest hint of a smile tugged at her lips at the thought of her partner and friend. Yes she was sure that her new look would have Makoto spellbound. Though even if the innocent tornado decided to reject her for her new choice in path she would merely have to bend the girl to her will. Then again Makoto was always like a wild horse and was bound to resist and not bend easily. If that was the case then Aigle would just have to treat her like a wild horse.

She would break her.

No other outcome was to be tolerated.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock and one of the wrestling staff walking in. The man stared at her and swallowed taking in her new look. Aigle put her hands on her hips and stared at the man blankly waiting for him to state his business and leave.

She didn't have to wait long.

Makoto was back from her break, and they were to team up tonight. Well that would make confronting her partner easier. Though she only had a few hours to bend or break her friend before their match.

She quickly left her room with quick steady strides. There was no time to dally.

Their woman had to go far before finding the other.

Even as they each took in the other from head to toe, neither said a word or even changed their blank expressions. However on the inside they both liked what they saw.

Makato was the first to react as she started walking closer. "Aigle-"

"I no longer Aigle. I now The Great Khan. Conqueror." the now named Khan interrupted suddenly. Her voice was a bit more gruff than before though the accent stayed.

"I see. Well then Khan," Makoto corrected with a nod getting a feel for the new name, "I wanted to say that the new outfit looks great on you." While her her face remained blank and her voice neutral, her eyes showed a kind of hunger in them. It wasn't missed.

"Thank you Makoto. Makoto looks very good as well." The Mongolian wrestler replied her eyes raking down the Japanese girl's body again. Slowly devouring each inch.

"Thank you Khan. Though I have also decided to change my name. I am now The Black Belt Demon."

This got a reaction. The conqueror slowly raised her head to met the gaze of the demon as a slight frown creased her lips and a hint of confusion invaded her voice. "You Fell?"

This got the slightest of smiles. "No I didn't fall." She then stepped in close letting a leg brush one of Khan's, bare flesh stroking bare flesh. "I jumped." He all but whispered. "Just like you chose to take a different path."

Khan nodded she suppressed a shiver. This new partner Makoto was definitely less innocent. A slight smile came to her painted lips.

"We team up tonight. There will be no problems?"

"None, in fact I look forward to it. They expect the great beautiful strong pair. But we have gone far beyond those fools. We are now a conqueror and a demon. We shall turn this league into our own private empire and shown them exactly what awaits all who oppose us." Demon said with great passion leaning close to Khan wanting very much to wrap her arms around the other girl but held back. She didn't want to assume too much.

Luckily Khan didn't have such hold ups.

Without a second thought Khan had slipped a hand into Demon's gi and around her waist pulling her in close and pressing their bodies together making the demon gasp in surprise and delight. Then the conqueror's other hand stroked a bare shoulder the neck before getting a soft grip on the back of the demon's head.

"I like Naughty Empire as our new name. Does Demon?" Said demon could only nod dumbly not expecting such forwardness, causing Khan to smile a bit wider. "Then we need to tell announcer."

Again the woman formerly called Makoto could only nod but instead of breaking away so they could tell the announcer, the strong arm wrapped around her waist got tighter. The hand on the back of her head pulled her forward.

"Later, right now Khan wants to see how Demon shows devotion to Emperor." With that strong hungry lips pressed against welcoming submissive ones. It wasn't deep or anything fancy. Just a strong chaste kiss on the lips. However it was enough to make the Judo practitioners knees to buckle. Especially when the kiss ended and the dominant lips pulled away so slowly.

Demon tried to keep contact as long as possible but that hand on the back of her head made it all she could do was whine and pant at the lack of contact. Her eyes pleasing. "My room is closest to the announcer's office. Take me there and I will devote my whole being and more to you, to your hearts content, my emperor." SHe offered reaching up and stroking that white painted face with her fingertips.

Khan nodded and released her partner's head. Then with a flick of her arm turned her around so she was pressed into the conqueror's side with an arm still around her waist. She then lead the way down the hall with her rival, friend, and very soon to be lover on her arm.

THe one once called Makoto honestly couldn't believe her luck, or the situation. She couldn't believe she had been so worried. She also couldn't help but wonder… was this how a concubine or a courtesan felt? To be at someone else's beck and call? To have someone else feel so jealously possessive of you? She pressed further into the strong muscled body holding her close. If it was then she should have done this months ago.

As it was they did eventually make it to eh announcer booth. However by the time they had finished showing devotion to each other they had just enough time to change their names and scrap their usual entrance. They had to use a generic song and entrance for that night, but that didn't matter.

They didn't need anything special or fancy. They had each other, and no matter what their entrance was their opponents would fall. As would the once after that. And after that. And after that. The only ones they would fall to were each other. Not that that was a bad thing. They were the naughty empire after all.


End file.
